Folkin' Around
by twilightastronomer67
Summary: Raleigh is a human girl living with the Volturi. She is waiting to be turned at 16 to gain some amazing powers. But what happens when she meets Nate, a werewolf, who shows her there's more to life than the Volturi offers. Slow at first, but picks up!
1. Folkin Around

**I hope y'all enjoy. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS YOU SEE!**

"...I've forgotten how to sing Before I sung this song

I'll write it all across this wallBefore my job is done

And I'll even have the courtesy

Of admitting I was wrong

As the final words before I'm dead and gone

You've never been so divine In accepting your defeat

And I've never been more scared to be alone

If love is not enough to put my enemies to sleep

Then I'm putting out the lantern

Find your own way back home"

I was singing along with "Folkin' Around" in my bright lime green room. My room is odd to anyone who sees it. People (not that many "people" came to my room) don't expect to find a room with this much color and happiness in a place full of "gloom and doom". Maybe I should fill you in. My name is Raleigh, I'm 15, medium height, dark curly longish brownish hair, odd yellowish green eyes, human, and...I live in a place that sends most into cardiac arrest if they found out my fellow residents are. I live in Voltura Castle and my fellow tenets are vampires.


	2. Diary of Jane

**Ok so this is a story that I thought of whilst re-reading New Moon and listening to Panic At The Disco. I promise a plot will come in later. I had to let everyone get to know that main character. Read and review but please if you hate the story put it nicely! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LYRICS YOU SEE!**

Before you start screaming "get the garlic and crucifix" just know that stuff like that doesn't work on real vampires. Most of those legends on how to kill a vampire were created by Marcus to give humans a false sense of ways of protection. You're probably wondering why I'm still alive. Well here's the thing. Apparently I hold some "huge and great powers" that can only be reached when I turn 16 and get turned into a vampire. Aro spared me because of these powers that I am soon to inherit. He wont tell me what these powers will be but he says they are bigger than any they have seen before. If you ask me, Aro should been in the loony bin. He's mental. I mean me have powers? All the same I've been living in the castle for, oh, 10 years now. But I guess I'm still normal. 'Cept I'm surrounded by vampires. REAL normal Ralls. My life is pretty good though. The vampires treat me like I'm royalty or something. I guess that stems from the fact that I live with the royal family of vampires. My favorite perk though is all the time and money I can spend on music. I love music. It is my passion!! If I wasn't sent to become a vampire in 4 months I would be pursuing a career in music. All the vampires tell me I sing great. Part of me wonders if they tell me this just to get on my good side. Oh well either way I'm stuck singing along with CD's instead of making them. A few soft knocks at my door startle me and I yelp and I turn off my CD player. "May I come in?" the soft musical voice of my best friend asks.

"Yeah Jane. It's unlocked" I yelled unnecessarily. Vampires have the best hearing. Now I know Jane has a bad reputation but really as long as you don't piss her off then she wont hurt you. Jane is the best person to go on my music adventures with. It is so funny to see everyone's reaction to her when we go to listen to music. I guess I can understand. She looks like she's 6 and she's moshing to My Chemical Romance. It is so funny. "Guess what I have?" her voice is shrill with excitement.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Panic At The Disco tickets! Front Row! Now who do you love?" she said as I pulled her into a big hug and she waved the tickets around.

"Oh Jane your awesome!!" she smiled the largest smile of any vampire I know.

"Now we just have to convince Aro to let you go." she said at the end so fast I knew she was hoping I didn't hear her. I groaned. This was going to be hard.


	3. Diary of Jane part 2

**Ok so here's ch.3. Tell me what ya think! The later chapters contain the big plot. Its coming up in well the next chapter. Oh yeah, todays song is Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.**

Aro is so protective of where I go. He's afraid something will happen to my soon-to-be inherited powers. I swear it's like he cares more about the powers than for the person containing them. If he could figure out a way to harvest the powers without me, I'd be gone in a heartbeat. Literally. Aro was not going to let me go to the concert until finally Jane threatened to use her power. I was soon able to go after that.

_"If I had to_

_I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

_And I don't mindIf you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_No!_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

_Try to find out what makes you tick._

_As I lie down_

_Sore and sick._

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate._

_And I don't mind._

_Just let me say thatI like that_

_I like that_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

_Desperate, I will crawlWaiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love._

_Die for anyone_

_What have I become?_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane."_

I am now at this moment sitting in Jane's 67 Chevy Impala listening to my best friend belting out the lyrics to Breaking Benjamin's Diary of Jane. Jane loves this song as do I. I tried singing along but Jane's musical vampire voice put my human voice to shame. This song does something to me so if I can't sing I am surely going to dance. I do have to drive but I can still try my hardest to keep my body in sync with the music.

"Turn to your left and you have arrived at your destination." announced our GPS system.

As I pulled in to the parking lot my heart beat increased exponentially. Jane chuckled as she turn off the CD player.

"Ready to go and see Panic?" Jane said. I looked at her with panicking eyes. What if I make a fool of myself? What if they single me out and everyone looks at me? Am I dressed ok? What if they like Jane more? All these questions flooded my mind and I forgot how to breath. Jane gasped as she realized this and she quickly and lightly hit my back and help get my lungs going again.

"Ready!" I finally replied breathlessly. I am not going to trip. Just keep telling yourself that Raleigh. I took my first step out of the car trying to hold my head high.

I did end up tripping but Jane caught me before any serious injuries came into play.

**Review please. Good reviews would make my day a lot better. My day was pretty bad so good reviews better day!**


	4. Build God, then We'll Talk

**Ok ch 4! the lyrics in this one sound a little off but I can hardly understand this song any ways so. I'm trying to make the chapters longer so the next one should be really long. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

We walked into the auditorium and got to our seats.

_It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street. _

_Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing_

_Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering._

_ The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,_

_ And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes._

_Along with the people inside_

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin _

_Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie _

_She's getting a job at the firm come Monday._

_The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney_

_moonlighting aside, she really needs his money._

_Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy._

_Yeah (Yeah)_

_And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"_

_Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"as he said to the Mrs._

_ Well, only hours before,after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact._

_There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)_

_Between her and the badge_

_She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind._

_Along with the people inside_

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacyInside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses. _

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_

_ At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses_

_And sleeping with the roaches and they taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

Jane quickly excused herself for some strange reason. I wonder where she is going? Over head a prerecorded announcement was urging us to buy the latest in band merchandise available in the lobby. I filled up Jane's absence by scanning the crowd. Panic should be very happy. There are thousands of people here! I didn't know this place could hold so many people.

I wasn't really paying attention to the people until my eyes met his.

Wow! My eyes landed themselves on the eyes of this beautiful guy. I mean, he's no vampire but still. His eyes are still locked with mine. They are this crystal blue that makes my heart soar with surprise. He has dark emo-ish styled hair. My excitement is building. But wait. Why is he looking at me like he's...disgusted? Wow, ok this is embarrassing. I turn back around and let my embarrassment take over.

Suddenly Jane popped out of thin air.

"Jane what the..." I stopped in mid-sentence because of the frightened look she had. Jane let out a low hiss and said

"We've got to go." Now I can feel the wind whipping around me. We, well Jane, must be running. The castle was coming into sight. We're at my door now. Damn that Jane can run. She swiftly opened my door and threw me gently onto my bed. With the look of utter terror still on her face Jane was about to rush out again before I said "Jane what the hell is going on? Why did we leave? What's wrong?".

She let out a sigh and her face dropped out of my line of sight. "Werewolves," was all she said and she took off out of my door without any further notice. My heart is starting to race again. Why was Jane so upset about the werewolves? I know their the only enemy of the vampire but Jane always made it seem like the vampires could take them easily. To see Jane so worked up meant that something is wrong. There's something no one has told me.


	5. The Silvers

**Ok, so sorry it took so long to update! But, without further introduction drum roll please... The Next Chapter!!**

**_I do not own the Twilight Series_**

It's ok Raleigh. Jane's just probably playing a trick on you or something. "Ha, I figured it out you guys! You can take me back to the concert now!" I yelled, not sure of where the nearest vampire was. Suddenly my bedroom door swings open. It's Aro. Great (note the sarcasm).

"Raleigh, how are you dear?" Aro says as he gets this creepy smile on his face. He's avoiding something.

"I'm fine Aro. And yourself?" it's always best to play along.

"I'm wonderful. Well, except for the werewolves but nothing we can't handle."

"Stop lying Aro. She needs to know." Jane said as she crossed the threshold of my room.

"What? What do I need to know?" I stammered as Jane and Aro became locked into an intense glaring battle. They frightened me when they did that. They looked like...well vampires. "It's nothing you should be to bothered by Raleigh. But I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to be informed. Jane would you care? I need to go and inform to guards on our plans." Aro exited the room.

"Jane? What's this about?" I asked getting impatient.

"Sit down Raleigh." I did as she asked. "Very good. Now okay, how much do you remember from your schooling about vampires that Marcus taught you?". Uh oh. I hardly paid attention to Marcus's "class". It bored me. It was the history of vampires. Marcus gloated too much for my liking so I use to use his class as a time to daydream about meeting McFly or Panic At The Disco "Uh, not much..."

"Well, ok, how much to do you remember about werewolves?"

"Uh, well I know that they are like the mortal enemies of vampires and that vampires could easily take them. At least that's the way you made it seem."

"Ha, yeah well...I kind of lied. Yeah, most werewolves we can beat. But then there are the Silvers." Jane's voice got low and fierce. A snarl took her the place of the smile she was wearing a few seconds ago. "The Silvers are like the Volturi of the werewolf world. They have...expert knowledge on how to trick, kidnap, and destroy vampires. There are only a few hundred of the Silvers and they are very rare to stumble upon. It is said that the leaders of the Silvers were the first werewolves ever. No one really knows how Silvers are selected. Are they part of a large werewolf family? Do they come from the same ancestors? Do random people just become one of the Silvers?"

With these questions Jane talked so quietly I thought she might have been asking herself.

"There is one thing that we do know though. All Silvers look different. At least with most werewolves there are common traits that makes the pack seem to be brothers or really identical cousins. The only way vampires know who they are is by the smell. Though, if you've never ran across one then you might mistake them for just one really foul smelling werewolf. By the time you realize their something more you don't have time to escape. We found a Silver in the castle once. He had somehow snuck in with our food. George was the vampire who picked him for food. Somehow that Silver was able to disguise his...his scent in order to obtain his task. We heard George's muffled scream and by the time we found where he was his body was broken beyond belief. In the corner stood this lanky teen who's eyes beamed silver. That's how they get their name. The teen ran and morphed into a wolf and those of us who saw his eyes knew what he was. The teen was gone before we could rally a good army. We knew George wouldn't be re-attaching himself. That's what makes Silvers so deadly Raleigh."

I was shocked when she spoke my name. During the telling of the story her eyes had been far off, watching the Silver again I assume.

"They can kill us without ripping us up and burning the pieces. We've found vampires who looked like they just had their eyes closed who were killed by the Silvers. There was a Silver at the concert Raleigh. More Silvers are on their way here. There here! They know we know. They have a plan. They want something." And with that final note I blanked out.

**Please review. **


	6. Nate

Ok, next chapter.

Where we left off..._There was a Silver at the concert Raleigh. More Silvers are on their way here. There here! They know we know. They have a plan. They want something." And with that final note I blanked out._

"Raleigh I swear to God if you don't wake up this instant I will slap you!" Jane's voice leaked with venom and anger and somthing else...fear? I sat up and tried to remember what had happened. Oh, now I remember! The Silvers who are the worst of the werewolves are coming here. "Jane, I want to blank out again! Why are they coming here?" with that said I heard a large crash and screams. "Raleigh, come on. We've got to get out of here!" Jane swifty swept me on her back and started running. I tried my best to hold onto Jane but I'm 15 and medium height while Jane has the body of a 6 year old. You try piggie back ridding on such a small creature. Not easy my friend. Even if they are a vampire who can carry much more than your body weight. Jane suddenly stopped and muttered a string of cuss words at vampire speed that not even I would like to repeat. Jane doesn't lossen her hold on me so I assume that we should be running again soon. But you know what they say when you assume...

"Now, what do we have here?" a male voice I didn't recognise called out. Jane tensed and let out a feirce snarl. I eased my head around her shoulder to get a look at who was blocking our way. But the only thing I could see was Jane consentrating hard on something. Then I realized she was trying to use her power. And it's not working. "Jane what's happening?" I screamed. She wouldn't answer me. "Jane now I swear..." I stopped when I realized that we were surrounded. Surrouned by people I didn't reacognise. Well, I remember one. It's the blue eyed guy with the dark edgy hair from the concert. He was staring at me now, but his face wasn't bearing that disgusted look like it was at the concert. It had a look of...well I can't describe it. It was like a mix of care, concern, anger, and...and love. "That's her Dean. She was the one at the concert while Nate and I were there." the person beside the blued eyed dark hair guy spoke. He pointed to the blued eyed dark haired guy when he spoke the name Nate. I guess that's the blued eyed dude's name. Nate. Jane suddenly eased up her grip on me and I fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow. Jane a little warning please." was all I said. I always became rather rude when frightened.

Jane looked at me with anger written all over her angelic face. "Raleigh, do you know who were surrouned by?"

"Uh, no..."

"Yes you do. Think."

"Oh crap." was all I could utter. Great. The Silvers.

"Yeah..." was all Jane said before she turned her face back on the Silvers. With another feirce snarl she said (to the Silvers I presume)"What do you want?"

"Her." Nate said pointing at me.

"Raleigh scream. Now!" Jane was turned toward me trying to get me to scream. I couldn't make myself. It's a mixture of shock that Nate wanted _me_ and that I want to go with him. I don't know how to describe it really. I know I should scream and be frightened but at this moment I am having to use all my will power not to go to Nate. It's like, well like a magnet.

"Raleigh damn it! SCREAM!!" Jane kept yelling at me to scream. I don't know why she wont scream herself. Nate and the dude who spoke before started to advance towards us. Now I scream. But not how Jane wants me to. "Jane get out of the way!" before Jane does as I ask she is throw out of the way with one quick movement by Nate. "NO!!" I start sobbing as I expect I'm next. But what happens next shocks me more than anything that has happened today.

Nate sweeps me up into his arms and gently pats my head saying "It's ok. I wont hurt you" over and over again.

"We've got to get her out of here Nate. The guards are coming." and with that all the Silvers including Nate start running.

Great. So let me get this straight. Today I was given concert tickets to Panic At The Disco. Then when I got to the concert I was swept away by Jane who was running from werewolves. Then I found out not just any werewolves, the Volturi of the werewolf world, the Silvers. Then Jane sweeps me away again only to be surounded by a group of Silvers. Then Jane gets flipped aside like nothing and now I am being held close to Nate's chest whilst he is taking me from the castle. And the strangest thing of all is nothing bothers me right now. I am only truely aware of Nate holding me close. The strangest things happen to me...

**Well, tell me what ya think!**


	7. Meet the Silvers well, only a few

Previously..._Great. So let me get this straight. Today I was given concert tickets to Panic At The Disco. Then when I got to the concert I was swept away by Jane who was running from werewolves. Then I found out not just any werewolves, the Volturi of the werewolf world, the Silvers. Then Jane sweeps me away again only to be surrounded by a group of Silvers. Then Jane gets flipped aside like nothing and now I am being held close to Nate's chest whilst he is taking me from the castle. And the strangest thing of all is nothing bothers me right now. I am only truly aware of Nate holding me close. The strangest things happen to me..._

"Nate what are we going to do? You know that they will come looking for her!" a voice low yet worried came from another room. I sat up trying to remember where I was and how I got there. The room is dark. The only light is coming from the full moon outside the window to my right and the door in the room which is slightly ajar revealing a tiny ray of light.

"I know! But I couldn't very well leave her there Michael! She's my imprint for Christ's sake!" Nate's voice called out from somewhere close. I realized his voice was getting closer. "Jeez. You would think...oh!" Nate was shocked slightly when he realized that I was awake. He flipped on the light and I instinctively hid my head under the gray blanket covering me. The light was _too_ bright.

"Hello there sleepyhead!" Nate said with a cheerfulness that would make you believe he had known me his entire life. I felt the bed slink a little bit under his weight as he sat down on the edge. "Aw come on! Don't hid from me! You know I wont hurt you!" and with that statement Nate pulled the cover off my head. I groaned and just said "Light bright!"

"Does she mean the lights too bright or the toy that has those little pegs that you can make pictures with?" The voice that I heard before. It must belong to the guy Nate was talking about, Michael. "Just turn the light down man!" Nate said. I saw the light fade through my eyelids. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. "That's more like it!" Nate said smiling like a kid who just got a puppy on Christmas. I couldn't help but smile along. "Well, we haven't had a formal introduction now have we. Considering all that happened tonight I'm surprised you stayed awake when that bloodsucker was trying to get you to scream. You looked like a zombie then!" Nate was using a light joking tone. All the events from that night flooded back to me. Jane. "Jane! Oh gosh! I've got to help her!" I was trying to untangle myself from the mass of blankets that surrounded me.

"Where do you think your going? Jane? Was she the one trying to protect you" with the last two words Nate scoffed.

"Yeah! Oh no! Please! She could be hurt!" I looked at Nate with pleading eyes. He raised his arm and cuffed my face with his hand and said "She's fine. No permanent damage done. Would've been though if those damned guards hadn't of decided to come when you screamed." I shuddered at the thought that my scream was the only thing that saved Jane. "Come on. I think it's time you meet the rest of us." with that Nate pulled me out of the bundle of covers that I have been trying to extricate myself from. Nate was at the door holding it open for me. With the added light I got a good look around the room. My first observation was that it was messy. There where posters of bands covering the walls. Clothes and magazines scattered among the floor. How could anyone live in this filth? My face turned up in disapproval. Nate rolled his eyes and said "Come on. I brought you here to rest, not look at the room like it was a trash dump". And with that he grabbed me lightly as in not enough pressure to hurt me, but hard enough so I couldn't get loose and towed me out the door and down a small hallway into a room full of random people. Then it occurred to me that this room is full of Silvers.

"It's about time! Damn girl you've been sleeping for 6 hours!", a man who looked to be the age of 24 with light blonde hair and amazing brown eyes said.

"Raleigh, meet the group!" Nate said holding his arms out in front of him to point to everyone. "That one," he pointed the person who just spoke, "is Michael." Michael smiled and waved. "That's Austin, Steven, Tyler, Jonathan, Danny, Ryan, and Corey." Nate exclaimed as he pointed around the room. Austin had longish purple hair, bright green eyes, a nose ring, and was wearing a KoRn t-shirt and black skinny jeans. "Awesome band," I said as I pointed to his shirt, "I went to a KoRn concert once and they were amazing."

"Nate, I like her already." Austin said with a beautiful smile. Steven looked to be around 17 had sort of elfish characteristics, though he was normal height, and his face was dominated by a rather long nose. His eyes where a dark blue and his hair was in a light shag cut and a dark brown colour. He was wearing denim shorts and a black t-shirt. Tyler looked to be around 30 with light sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a smirk, light blue jeans, and a polo shirt. Jonathan looked to be about 16 with black hair cut close to his head and grey eyes. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Danny looked about 21 with curly brown hair and great blue eyes. He had jogging pants on and a large shirt with a fish on it. Ryan had hair that I shall call a duckhair hairdo with brown eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Corey was by far the youngest of the group. He had brown shaggy hair with strands of red in it. He had a heartbreaking smile and his eyes where wondering in places I would rather they didn't. He was wearing a black and brown stripped polo shirt and denim shorts. Nate caught Corey looking me up and down so Nate crossed the little distance between himself and Corey and hit Corey on the back of the head.

"She my imprint idiot!" Nate said. Imprint?

"Uh, Nate?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What's an imprint?"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing and I blushed looking at my feet.

"I'll tell you soon but first you have to get a shower. You reek!" Nate said.

**Please review! Reviews rocks the socks off a fox with chicken pox and dread locks in a box in detox!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, sorry it took me a few days to update. I have to babysit. I really should be reading my summer reading books, but that can wait. **

_"Uh, Nate?" I asked. __"Yes?" he replied. __"What's an imprint?"_

_Everyone in the room burst out laughing and I blushed looking at my feet._

_"I'll tell you soon but first you have to get a shower. You reek!" Nate said_.

Nate lead me to his room which turns out to be the room that looked like a trash dump that I had woken up in. He shuffled through a draw of clothing and pulled out a large Shinedown T-shirt, a pair of large pajama pants, and a pair of boxers.

"Sorry, it's all I got. The pants will be too big, but use the string to tie them tighter. And, uh, well, I don't have any...um...female underwear so these are all I have you can wear," he held up the pair of blue and white checkered boxers,"Don't worry. There brand new, never worn. I'll get your clothes in the wash when you get out of the shower so you should have them again soon." Nate handed me the clothes. "Ok, the bathroom is the first door on your left. I'll be in the living room when you get so just come in there. There's some shampoo and conditioner and soap in the shower. Ok, I think thats all." Nate smiled a beautiful smile. I just nodded my head. Nate's mouth turned into a smirk as he put his hands on my shoulders and started leaning towards me. I stopped breathing. Oh god! Is he going to kiss me? Why do I _want_ him to kiss me? My heart started beating 2 times faster than normal. Just when I thought are lips would meet, Nate turned his face to my ear and whispered "Hurry up." His voice sent shivers down my spine and I felt rather faint. Nate pulled away and chuckled. It's like he knows what he is doing to me. "Jerk." oops, that was ment to only be in my head. Nate's smirk grew more pronounced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

As I walked down the hall to the living room I heard Austin and Nate talking. "Nate what are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. The truth I guess."

I reached the living room and decidded listening in would be rude. "Hey guys." I said as I walked into the living room. Nate's face turned from confused and contemplative to happy and smiling. "Hey Raleigh." He said. "Ok, well, now it's time to answer your question. You wanted to know what an imprint is."

Finally, some answers!

**Ok, sorry about leaving the chapter here. The child I babysit gets here soon. I'll try and update later today! Peace Out! Oh, and please review!**


	9. Close, but Never Close Enough

**Alright, next chapter.**

_"Ok, well, now it's time to answer your question. You wanted to know what an imprint is."__Finally, some answers!_

"How much do you know about werewolves Raleigh?" Nate asked.

"Ugh, just tell me! I'm sick of people asking how much I paid attention in Marcuses class or asking me to recall info that I didn't care to listen to! Just tell me damn it!" Nate looked as if I just sprouted blue and lime green feathers and started clucking like a chicken. Austin had a smirk on his face. "I think I'll leave you too alone. Good luck Nate." Austin said as he turned and left the room. "Ok then. Come and sit down Raleigh. Your going to need to be sitting down." I opted to sit right by Nate. It's weird this...pulling towards him. It feels like no matter how close i get to him, I'm not close enough. He smiled as I sat beside him.

"Ok, so. How do I describe this? Alright, well do you believe in love at first sight?" His face grew worried, like he was afraid I'd say no. "Yes, I do." What does this have to do with 'imprint'? Does this mean Nate loves me? Oh, do I love him? Yes, yes I do. But how can I love someone who hurt my best friend in the whole world? How could I love someone who I just met? So many questions where flying around in my head without any answers.

"Good. Imagine love at first sight but a million times stronger and you have imprinting. Imprints are soul mates. When a werewolf imprints he will do anything for the person he imprints on. He holds no secrets that the imprint doesn't know. He has no fear that the imprint can't stop. His life becomes centered around the imprint. He will be anything, do anything for the imprint. It's like everything in the world is centered around his imprint. When he first sees his imprint it's like a person, blind from birth, seeing for the first time. It's like the imprint is the sun and the werewolf is Mercury, closest to the sun, but never close enough." So Nate was my soul mate?

"I'm your imprint." It wasn't a question. It was mearly a statment of fact.

"Yes, you are." Nate's voice grew to a whisper. He started leaning closer and closer to me. This time I knew he was going to kiss me. At least, this time I wasn't going to let him _not_ kiss me. I leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed my lips to his. I felt a spark. It started out slow, but it picked up. Our lips moved in synic with each other and I felt like I was flying. We bothed pulled away gasping for air. His forehead rested on mine. "I love you Raleigh."

"I love you too." We heard applause around us. I spun around to see all the guys smirking and clapping. Nate grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Austin. "I should have known you would tell everyone." Nate said smiling.

"Well how could I not. Nate recieving his first kiss. Now everyone with me 'aaaaawwwwwwww'."

"Your such an ass." Nate said as he stood up. He held his hand out for me. I smiled and gladly took it. Nate lead me to his room and shut the door. "Ok, now that we're alone again, there's some things we need to go over. As you know, the Volturi are looking for you as we speak. We're going to have to move from Italy. I have a place in mind. We should be heading out in a day or so. Any questions?"

"Are the others coming? Or is it just going to be me and you? Where are we going? What am I going to do about clothing? As much as I adore your clothes, I need my own."

"A few of the guys will be coming. Austin, Jonathan, and Corey. We are going to the US. And as for clothing, well, we will work on that. Anything else?" I shook my head no. "Good, now we can pick up where we left off." Nate grew a smirk and sat down on the floor. I sat right next to him. He placed his hands softly on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He smiled and lowered his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close as I could. Our lips were moving together in harmony and all too soon I had to pull away to breath. Nate just moved and lightly kissed my jaw up to my ear and said "I love you." and started his desent down to my mouth again. Before his lips met mine he whispered it again "I love you.". I smiled as I kissed him and then I whispered "I love you too.". Today was the best day ever!

**Ok, so I tried to make it seem as realistic as possible. You know, aside from werewolves and vampires and all that jazz. So how did I do? Was it realisic enough? Was it not? Please tell me! Any suggestions for later chapters? Please review! **


	10. Guard Time

**I'm on a roll! 3rd chapter today! Please review! Oh, and for further info, _nothing_ beyond kissing happend. **

_Before his lips met mine he whispered it again "I love you.". I smiled as I kissed him and then I whispered "I love you too.". Today was the best day ever!_

I woke up to dark surroundings. When did I even fall asleep? The only light in the room was coming from the clock sitting on, what I assume, was the nightstand. It read 5:30am. I noticed a figure on the floor, sleeping on a blow up bed. I realized it was Nate. I smiled as I turned toward him. His face was peaceful. His dark hair slightly covering his closed eyes. I wanted to look in his beautiful blue eyes again. I lightly pecked him on the mouth and whispered in his ear "Wake up." His eyes flew open almost immediatly. I couldn't really see the colour of his eyes because of the limited lighting but his eyes still made my heart soar. He smiled and kissed me back. "That was the best wake up I've ever gotten." He said as he sat up a flipped on a lamp. "Ugh! It's 5:30 in the morning Raleigh!" Nate said as he eyed the clock. "Yeah, sorry about that. But I just wanted to see your eyes." Oh goodness! Why did I just say that to him? "My eyes are that beautiful eh?" He said smiling. I looked down to the floor and blushed. He hand touched my chin and lightly brought my face up to his. He kissed my forehead, then nose, saving my mouth for last. He kissed me lightly and pulled away and said, "It's ok. I wanted to see your eyes too. You were all I dreamed about." I smiled as he kissed me again. "Ok, so today is the day we move! But first I guess we are going to have to buy you some clothing." With the word buy Nate's face fell a little. I guess he hates shopping. I, on the other hand, rather enjoy shopping. I mean I'm not some shopping addict, but I do enjoy finding the best sales I can.

"For now I really need to get a shower and brush my teeth. I'll be back soon." Nate stood up and kissed my forehead. He was out the door as soon as he grabbed some clothing. I used his absence to explore his room more, though my first observation pretty much nailed it. It's messy and band posters everywhere on the walls. In between the gaps of the wall-o-posters I could see black. So apparently he painted his room black. I looked at the magazines on the floor. They were mailny about music, though I saw a few about cars. His bed was a double bed with many covers scattered on it. There was a black one with white dragons, a red one with black music notes, another black one with red stripes, and then a plain black one. He really likes black doesn't he? The floors are a light wood with a black rug with Chinese designs on it. There is a small tv sitting on his dresser. There is a black book shelf with tons of books on it. The titles were one's I have never heard of. There where some written in French, Italian, Spanish, and German. So, either he just thought the books looked cool, or he can speak multiple langues. About the time I was going to look under Nate's bed, he walked in. His dark hair was dripping wet and was just wearing a pair of pants. I got a nice look at his lovely 6 pack. I yerned to reach out and touch his broad shoulders. He smiled as he realized I was eyeing him. I became very embaressed.

"Showers all yours babe." he said. He pulled another pair of PJ pants and a dark blue t-shirt out of his drawer. The PJ pants looked more like regular pants and the shirt looked like it would be only mildly large on me. He pulled out my clothes that I originally were wearing when I arrived here. "It would be safer for us if you didn't wear the same clothing you came in. It would help us blend in and not be noticed in case there are any guards out looking for you. You can grab your undies though." I blushed as I grabbed my clothes and pulled out my "undies".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Ralls. We've go to get going!" Nate said as I finished putting on the pants and t-shirt I had orinally wore to the mall. I walked out of the dressing room and ran into Nate.

"Did you pick out the ones you want to buy?" Nate asked. I nodded my head and handed him the handful of clothes I wanted to buy. I put the rejects onto the little reject cart outside of the dressing rooms. Nate took the close up to the cash register. I looked at Nate's face instead of looking at the price of the clothing that were being rang up. Nate handed the lady some cash and we walked out of the little clothing store in the mall. "Oh no." Nate said looking at the window outside of a music store. I looked at the spot he was looking at and my mouth dropped. Inside the store was three Voluri guards. "Time to go Ralls." Nate picked me up and held me tight to his chest. I held on for dear life. My heart was beating like crazy. Almost if it was shouting to the guards "Hey, she's over here! Come and get 'er!". Nate was running much too fast to seem like a normal mall shopper and we caught the attention of the guards. So much for not being noticed!


	11. Authors Note with some Answers

**Ok, so this chapter is only an authors note pertaining to some questions I have recieved for Folkin' Around. **

**1.) yeah, I know it seem like Raleigh fell in love with Nate too fast, but he's the best thing that has happened to her since she has lived with the Volturi. Yes, Raleigh was treated like royaly, but she didn't really have any choice of her own. If one of the Volturi wanted her to do something, she had to do it. She was able to do somethings she wanted to, like go to concerts and junk like that, but she had to be accompanied by a vampire and she had to have Aro's approval. Also, Aro creeped her out to know end. So imagine having this really creepy guy deciding what you do, eat, live, learn, ect. for nearly 6 years. Raleigh didn't realize just how unhappy she was until she met Nate and he showed her freedom. She didn't really have any will to go anywhere she wanted before. Yes she could get out and go to the things that Aro approved, but she couldn't do anything else. If she got a sudden craving for ice cream while coming back from a concert, she wouldn't be able just to drive up to the nearest ice cream shop and order some. Her life for the 6 years she has had to be at the Volturi have been goverened by Aro and the other Volturi. It's like when you try a new food for the first time and can't believe you've never tried it before it is so good. Nate is like the food. Raleigh can't believe that she went so long without him. She wants to make up for lost time. Sorry about the ice cream and food annologies, I'm just craving ice cream right now and the kid I have to babysit can't have any sweets, including ice cream.**

**2.) No, I do not have a beta. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. I'll try and get a friend of mine to read over the chapters and spell check for me. Sorry! **

**3.) The reason why Nate ran so fast was because he thought that the guards had already spotted him and Raleigh. He wanted to get out as fast as possible to protect Raleigh. They would have gotten away too if the people in the mall hadn't started yelling in Italian for Nate to stop runnning so fast. The Silvers can run about as fast as the fastest human runner, some Silvers can run a bit faster than that. **

**4.) You will see what they do about the Volturi**

**that's all I can think of. I hope it clears some questions and/or confusion! Peace Out!**


	12. Small Escape

**Ok, so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. And seriously, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I really am. Please Review!**

_Nate was running much too fast to seem like a normal mall shopper and we caught the attention of the guards. So much for not being noticed!_

The guards were closing in on us. I cringed as close as I could to Nate. He kept saying "I wont let them get you. Your going to get out safe," over and over again. I think he was mainly trying to convince himself of that. Nate sped out the mall and shoved me into the passenger seat of his car. He put the keys in the ignition and sped off at speeds that rivaled rockets. "Raleigh! Put on your seat belt!" Nate screamed my way, slightly scaring me. I did as he asked and tried not to watch the scenery flying past us so fast everything looked like a water paintings. I watched Nate and studied his face. His blue eyes had turned a striking silver color. I was told that whenever a Silver was ready to hunt a vampire, their eyes turned silver. Hence forth the name Silvers. Nate's nose was scrunched up like he was smelling a trash dump on a warm summer day. I didn't smell anything wrong, but then again I don't have uber-senses. Nate's mouth was a fierce snarl that frightened me greatly. Nate's nuckles were turning white on the steering wheel. His whole body looked tense. I hated seeing him that way. I wanted greatly to get him to relax. But I didn't know what to do. How do you calm a situation like that? If this was just any old person and their life and mine weren't on the line I would turn on the radio to some rediculous rap station and start dancing as mad as possible. Since I can't dance well it helps to make people laugh. But at the moment I don't think that would help. I had no idea if the guards were still following us. All I can do is hope we lost them. Nate was taking the sharpest turns on the road as possible and breathing out angrily. I noticed his nose was no longer scrunched, but his nostrils were flared. The car started losing speed and Nate's form started to relax. Nate brought the car to a total stop and turned off the car. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his seat. His breathing was returning to normal. "Are we ok?" I asked in the loudest voice I could. Even with all my might it was still a whisper.

"We're not out of overall danger, but out of immediate danger, yes." Nate moved his head and opened his eyes and turned to face me. His eyes had gone back to the blue that they were normally.

"How?" I asked.

"They couldn't run as fast as they could have because we were in a public place. When they got out to the parking lot to catch up with us, they just stopped their pursuit. I don't know why, but they did." Nate's eye brows where burrowing down in confusion. "But hey, your safe. That's all that matters." He put his warm hand on my cheek and brought my face closer to his. He kissed my lips lightly and softly, like with any amount of pressure I would break. He moved his lips from my mouth to my forehead and kissed my forehead lightly before resting his forehead on mine. I didn't know where we where. I didn't care. I knew soon Nate and I would be on a plane heading for America. I knew that all too soon we would likely be in great danger again. Who knows what going to happen in the future?

**Ok, so I know this chapter was _REALLY _short and sorry about that. It's past midnight and I had no idea what time it was. I'll try and update 2morrow. Oh, and I'm not exactly sure of the direction I want this story to go. I have a few ideas, but I'm not too sure what y'all, the readers, would like to see. Leave your ideas in a review please! **


	13. So what's the speed of dark

**Ok, so I'm sorry about not updating in a while. I could lie and say I was busy, but I haven't been. I just got tired of this story. So, here's my attemept to get back into this story. It might be horrible, might not. Review! Oh yeah, this chapter is set after Nate and Raleigh and the few selected Silvers have moved to the United States. They live in Folks, Alabama. I have no idea if that's a real place or not. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_I knew soon Nate and I would be on a plane heading for America. I knew that all too soon we would likely be in great danger again. Who knows what going to happen in the future?_

"What's wrong?" Nate said. I had been gazing at the scenery for a while now. It never changes. Just the same fields. Just the same view. "It never changes."

"What?" Nate asked whilst sitting next to me on the leather couch. "I said it never changes. I wake up and it is a sunny day over the corn field. I eat lunch and look outside and it's still sunny over a corn field. I get ready to lay down and it's still the damned corn field!" Ok, so you may have guessed I'm snapping. I'm sick of seeing the same thing day in and day out. Nate is too afraid of the Volturi to let me out of this stupid yellow house. So, basicly every day I am prisoned in the same surroundings. I wake up in my baby blue room that never changes. I have a small twin bed, a black bookshelf, wood floors, and a music wall. Yes, a music wall. You know it has everything to do with music. I have posters, CD's, music books, a large CD system, and other music things that I can't live without. I think I'm becoming addicted to music. The rest of the house never changes either. The only thing is the people. Different Silvers go in and out of the house freely, rubbing my face in the fact that they can go outside but I can't.

"I'm sorry. You know I'm only doing this for you. I'm trying to make sure that your safe. I wouldn't keep you here if it wasn't for your own good Raleigh." Nate said expecting me to say "Oh honey I know. I can't help it. But I know this is for me. I love you." Well screw that. So instead I tell Nate "Well at this moment I don't give a damn about what is good for me. If you don't take me out of this house Nate I will do it myself. Who knows, maybe I'll enlist the Volturi to help. I know they are just dying to have me back." Ok I know that was a low blow but I don't give a shit. I have to get out of here. I'm going crazy. Just the other day I started arrguing to myself. Austin came in and gave me a funny look and said "Hey it's ok if you argue with yourself. It's when you start arguing with yourself and losing that we need to be worried.

Nate looked hurt and started lifting his hand as if to touch my face. Hell no. I'm not having any of that. It's his fault that I'm stuck in this place anyways. I slap his hand down with amazing force and run to my room. Now I know it's a little childish, but I'm sick of being here. Not even Nate can stop this. I have to leave for a while. Just for a little while. I wont be gone long. I run back to my bedroom door which I had slammed and I locked it. I walked my way over to my music wall. I looked through the CD's till I found the one I was looking for. I pulled out the CD and placed it in my CD player. I turned up the volume very loud and grabed my green messenger bag. I don't know exactly where I'll be heading for the time being but I have to get out. I throw the bag on my bed and throw in the essentials for a day trip. I put in money, my cell phone, my music player, and a good book. I open to window to my room. I'm going to have to run rather fast to get away without any of the boys seeing my little escape. I turn the heavy metal song louder till the foundation of the house is shaking slightly. I hear Nate heading to my room. "Raleigh turn down the music please! Just talk to me." No. No. I will not. You wont let me go. I turn the music down only slightly. I grab a notepad and pen out a short note to Nate. I wont be gone long but this is just so he wont worry. I do care about him. I do love him. I just need my freedom. I _really_ need my freedom. I need new scenery.

_Nate,_

_I'm sorry. I just have to get outside a bit. I'll be back later today I promise. Just let me be free for a while. I'm so use to being guarded by the Volturi. I thought that you would let me be free. But so far you are still keeping me confined like them. Actually I got to be outside more with them. Of cource one member would always be with me, mainly Jane. But that's not my point. I just need some air. I don't know where I'll go but I'll let you know when I'm ready to come back. Take care and don't worry. I have lived with some kick ass werewolves for the past 2 months so I don't fear anything humans throw my way. Also remember I have lived with vampires for 6 years. I know how to take care of myself. I wish you could see that more. _

_ All my love,_

_ Raleigh_

I laid the note on my bed. I grabed my bad and headed out the window. I knew Nate would be back to my room soon. I had such a little time to make my getaway. As soon as I was out the window I took off at a run. I ran and ran until I was safely inside the asylum the corn stalks offered. I knew the closest big city was about 2 hours on foot. Fun (note the sarcasam).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That will be 23.50 miss." the sales clerk informed me. As soon as I made my way into the city I went straight to the mall. I was in desparate need for some new music. I was surprised that at this store the sales clerk was so helpful and had great manners. You wouldn't excpect a 19 year old with black and electric blue edgy hair with a lip ring and eye brow peircing to be so sweet. I paid him for the three cds I purchased and made my way outside the store. At that moment my stomach made a sound that can only be described as a mix between a tiger's growl and a puppy's bark. Strange combo I know. I made my way to the food court. I ordered a large cheeseburger with large fries and a large pop. I forgot to eat before I left. I paid for my food and planted myself in a seat. This getaway was doing me a lot of good. I heard footsteps approaching the table I was at but my face was too preoccupied with the massive hunk of beef that my mouth was consuminng to look up.

"Hello Raleigh." a familer voice called out. _Aro's voice_.


	14. Scream till you feel it

**I am so sorry for the long time it took me to update. School started and AP classes are consuming my life and I've had a bad case of writers block. Please forgive me...**

_"Hello Raleigh." a familer voice called out. Aro's voice._

My blood went cold at the sound of his voice. He knew I couldn't run away. I knew I couldn't be saved. I had nothing I could do except look at him. His old creepy face loomed over my table. His sinister smile sent shivers down my spine.

"H-hello Aro," was all I could say. "Fancy seeing you here Raleigh. Is everything going alright? Is your little werewolf making you mad?" He was taunting me. It was for his sick pleasure. I told you he was a freak. "Well, no Aro. I just couldn't wait to see you again naturally." Hm, strange how when you are on the verge of losing your control over your bladder you can still use sarcasm.

"Be careful Raleigh. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Nate now would you?" My body went cold. "Ah yes, he is the key to making you do as you are asked. Now please follow me so we can talk in a more..._private_ place. I wouldn't be slow if I were you. You never know what a vampire of whom wants revenge might do whilst watching over the group of people they seek vengance on..." I quickly stood up and gathered my things and followed Aro out of the mall. This is his game now. I'm only playing a part in it. He can put all the sickening twists he wants in it and I will go along with them. Aro knows it. I know it. I just hope Nate never gets close enough to know. Aro leads the way to a large black SUV. "Get in Raleigh." I do as he asked. Inside the seeminly large SUV shrinks to accomodate 5 members of the Volturi and their guards. I notice that Jane is with them. She seems healthy and happy. For that I am thankful. "Hello Raleigh! How are you feeling?" She asks, mimking concern. "Um, I feel fine Jane. And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy. Well, at least now I am." And with that a flaming hot pain envelops my entire body. It is like a flame everywhere, burning me. It is Jane's doing. My screams are being silenced by a vampires hand. The pain...oh dear...the...p...a...i...

"Jane now, we need her coherent. Please let go of her both mentally and physically." Aro's voice brings relief from the fire. "Now Raleigh we have some rather important things to talk about. Are you ready?"

"Screw you!" I reply with as much venom as possible.

"Nein Raleigh. Now that not a way to speak to someone who holds the order to your little love's life now do you? Lets try this again. Are you ready to talk to us now Raleigh?"

"Yes." I admit hopelessly.

"Good job. But, now we need to head to our location. You'll be rather happy when we get there. Your precious **_Nate_** is confined there."

Nate. With his name being spit out of Aro's mouth like a bad piece of cheese tears spring into my eyes. He was more involded than I had originally hoped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok, time to get out." I had been looking out the windows trying to figure out our direction but the tint in them made it hard to tell if it was even daylight outside. Aro pulled me out of the van carefully and placed some device on my hands so I could not move them. Most people would think handcuffs but I beg to differ because a) I could not see what was on my hands and b) these people are vampires; they would just use a pair of weak metal handcuffs.

Aro leads me to a gray three story house with white shutters. He opens the door and leads me past a pale yellow kitchen into the longest hallway I have ever seen. I am finally lead to a room. Jane opens the door with a grimace and then leads me inside. Aro some how disappeared whilst walking me down the long hallway. Jane throws me into someone's feet.

"Raleigh? Is that you?"

"Nate? Oh goodness Nate!" I jump up as fast as I can without using my hands and sit up to face Nate's face. He looks up at me and smiled.

"Here I thought I was going to die without getting to see your beautiful face one last time." His voice says partially happy and parialy sad.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jane says as she closes the door. "Why did you say that? Your not going to die Nate!" I scream at him on the verge of a panic attack. "Now Raleigh when they come to get me promise me you wont cause them trouble and make them get you too. I know and you know that after I'm out of the picture they will change you into a vampire. There's no reason to make them angry."

"Nate, why are you saying this? You know that if they come and get you I'm not letting you leave until they go through me first. I can't live without you Nate!"

"Don't be like that Raleigh." I started to break down and cry. "Hey now. It's ok honey. I'm here for now."

"But I need you forever Nate!" I state. I collapse into his lap which is rather hard considering that he is tied to a chair with his hands behind his back and my hands are tied behind my back too. I feel his head on my shoulders and then he lightly put his lips on my neck.

"I love you Raleigh. Always know that. I will always love you."

**Ok, so I had to end this chapter somewhere. I was going to be really mean and leave it way earlier, but I felt bad. Now please forgive me if it takes me longer to update again. I will really try and update sometime next weekend. So, the ONE person who revied last chapter said that she wished the last chapter had a little more romance, so I tried to throw in some. Yeah, I know it was horrible and sounds like something out of a soap opra, but hey, I've never been on a date, let alone have a boyfriend, so yeah...Anyways, y'all do know that if more than 1 person reviews for this chapter I will update before next weekend right? If you review I'll give you a link to my favorite Tokio Hotel video ever! So funny. I absolutly love Bill's spiky electrocuted hair. Anyone else a TH fan? BTW, Nein is no in German.**


	15. The Happy Ending

**Ok, so sorry about the time it took to update. I have one word, well two, well actually three when all spelled out but anywho, AP Biology! Everytime I think "Oh, tonight I'll work on Folkin' Around" I get another biology assignment. Its like my teacher is psychic and doesn't want any student in that class to have a life outside of biology. Seriously, its horrible. But, hey if it helps me later in life it is worth it.**

**_5 Years Later_**

"Hey Raleigh, could you grab the rolls out of the oven?" Nate asked me as he finished cutting the turkey. I did as he asked with a smile on my face. Your probably wondering about what happened since you last heard from us. It turns out that Jane has a heart after all. Aro was leading me to the room that I would be transformed in and Jane appeared our of nowhere and said "Aro I don't think you will be taking Raleigh anywhere anymore." And with that she jumped him, destroying him in ways that would be too graphic to describe. It turns out she was on my side all along. She freed Nate and saved us both. She became in head of the Volturi and made a peace agreement with the Silvers leader. She paved the way for vampires and werewolves to get along. Of course their is still some who are haters, but the world among the vampires and werewolves is mainly peaceful.

Nate and I were welcomed back home by his pack. Apparently that all moved to Folks to surprise us. Nate and his pack purchased a house for everyone, imprints and werewovles could live in. Yup, all the boys had imprints now. Austin met a really sweet girl named Sandy in a grocery store. Apparently they were both looking at tomatoes and they knocked some over. When they stood up and their eyes connected they were drawn to each other. They stood in the store for 2 hours just staring at each other. Steven met Ashely at a park. She had crashed her bike and he came over to help and it was imprint at first site. Tyler recently got in touch with a childhood friend, Anna. When they saw each other for the first time in nearly 2 decades they knew that they were destined to marry. They were married and expecting. Jonathan met Jessica while he was going to the movies. She dropped the popcorn she was holding when she spotted him. He went over to her and asked her out. They had their first date then and there. Ryan imprinted on Elphaba while he was working at the local pharmacy. He knocked over a shelf of baby powder on them when he realized he imprinted, making them laugh for the longest time and ended up getting Ryan fired. Corey met his imprint while at school. She, Jen, was a transfer student from South Africa. Both Michael and Danny imprinted on vampires. Mike imprinted on Helga and Danny imprinted on (drum roll please....) JANE! apparently he didn't see her at all when they came to rescue me. When she brought me and Nate back home Danny looked at Jane and knew. Nate and I are enjoying life right now. We know that sometime in the future we will commit and married, but he has yet to pop the question. Jane saved us nearly 5 years ago. Everything was going perfect.

"Dinner time everyone!" I yelled as I moved away from the food as fast as I could. You never want to be around food with a bunch of hungy werewolves. All the boys crowed into the large dinning room and began shoveling food on their plates like there was no tomorrow. All the girls came in after a few minutes giggling at the boys. They all new about them being werewolves, yet it didn't stop them from laughing at their eating habits. Nate stood in the kitchen doorway. I was surprised he wasn't eating. He motioned to me to follow him. "I'll be right back you guys." Nate and I liked sneaking off the be by ourselves when the everyone else was occupied. Don't get me wrong, we loved living with everyone, but it was nice to be alone sometimes. Nate smiled as he opened the back door for me. i loved the back yard. The girls and I had made all the guys make it into a garden. Flowers were blooming everywhere. Nate took me to the middle of the garden and sat with me on the bench. "Raleigh. Can you believe it was five years ago today when we realized that we were saved and could be together forever?" Nate looked at me. His blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Aw crap! I forgot!" I was angry with myself for forgetting such an important day. Nate laughed, at my facial expression I guess.

"I love you Raleigh." Oh goodness. Nate got down on one knee. "I love you Raleigh. Will you marry me?" I started crying. He produced a ring out of his pocket. I was so over come with emotions I coudn't speak. "Raleigh?" His face began to fall. "Yes Nate. Yes I will marry you!" I screamed. Nate smiled and placed a diamond ring on my left ring finger. I stood up and plucked me off the bench and spun me around. "It's about time!" Nate and I turned to see all the guys and girls clapping and smiling. I smiled and rolled my eyes, and kissed Nate. We are able to live our lives together. Forever.

**Ok, so this is the end of the story. I didn't know what else to do with it so I made it a happy ending. Sorry about the deus ex machina there. I didn't know how to resolve the situtation Nate and Raleigh were in. They deserved a happy ending. I might do a squel, but I'm not sure. Please forgive me for not updating in such a long time. All of the readers have been great and I thank you so much. Everyone, be safe and peace, love, and happiness. Review thought, k? Thank you.**

** -twilightastronomer67**


End file.
